scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-CIM-F-3
A person covered in cloak approached the entrance to the Site 30, accompanied by a dark red Earth pony with brown hair. "Can't they give us a break for just one day?" asked the unknown one. "I don't know PD, but what did you expect? It would happen sooner or later." answered the pony. "I know Stomp, but still, are they that retarded that they can't take care of a few Euclids?" "There are some Keters in there, but..." "Oh, I just hope that they didn't set loose those ones too, or we're really fucked." Those certain somebodies were Death Stomp and Grin Reaper, one of the best Foundation members. And one of the biggest bad asses in the Equestria. They entered the conference room, changed into a temporary HQ, and approached one of the RD Stalkers. When he noticed them, he instantly got nervous. "Gentlemen, We were not informed of your deployment, please give me a moment..." he approached them. "We're taking the control over the situation, Stalker. Send every captain you have over here." Said Grin Reaper without any sign of emotion. He trotted away, and few moments later two Earth ponies approached them. "Gentlemen." Both of them saluted. "What's the situation?" Stomp asked. Red Flash, the first captain, answered: "We lost the power in Sector 1, but locked it before anything escaped. Right now, it looks like no one survived." "What SCP Subjects do we have in the Sector 1?" Grin asked. "SCP-173, SCP-106, Changelings, Parasprites, and... oh shit..." Red Flash cursed while reading through the reports. "What?" Grin asked. "Well, it looks like we... set Molestia loose..." Flash sighed. Both of them dropped their jaws. "Parasprites and Molestia? What else!?" Stomp shouted. "Well, that's all we know for now. The guys from from the office bucked up the transfer documents, so we don't know what is or isn't there. But we locked them out, so we are safe for now." Stomp wanted to give him his verbal opinion of a safety, but Grin stopped him, and asked: "What about the royal visitors? Do you have everypony?" This time, the second one answered. "Everypony, expect Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash from Wonderbolts." "You're being really calm for such failure." Grin pointed out. He pointed behind him. "You see those idiots?" the captain asked. Around 20 feet away were five ponies, laughing and beating the crap out of each other. "Yeah, and?" Grin answered. "Team 7HM. The gun happy idiots. we're sending them in to look for them." Flash explained. Stomp smiled, and said: "Finally someone normal. May I ask your name, captain...?" The blue Earth pony with black hair answered: "Dark Seer." "I heard about you. The hero of the Changeling attack." Right then, the thing nopony expected happened: someone contacted them from the locked Sector. "...an an...m...elestia's sake...WORK YOU DAMN PIECE OF SHIT!" someone sweared while beating the living crap out of his walkie-talkie. "Does it work? Alright, if anypony can hear me, you've got yourself a survivor! This is Stalker no.0025 reporting for duty!" Seer grabbed the walkie-talkie from the table, and answered: "Bolt! Where the fuck are you? What happened there!?" I cursed due to the pain that resonated in my head when Dark shouted. "Dark, for Celestia's sake, don't shout, you're giving me a headache... I'm in the SCP-173 control room, and one of your fucking scientists fucked things up, that's what happened." Then Red Flash said: "Bolt, give us the whole story, we have Kitchen Sink here, things got serious." Then, someone I never heard before spoke up: "No.0025, this is Grin Reaper speaking, do what they told you." Grin Reaper? "Sir, I'm honored to hear you in person, even if it could be..." "Get on with it." Grin said. "Yes sir. So, I picked a D-class from his cell, got his lazy ass to the cell, and went up to the control room. My team mate Green Moss and a scientist that I didn't know were here. They told me that the pink bitch didn't move from her place for two days straight, so they thought she's dead and brought the D-classes for medical tests, just to make sure. I said that she's faking it, and the scientist, which I will from now on call dumb lab fuck, didn't listen. So, me and Moss went on to the platform. The D-classes entered, and shouted for us to close the door, but the dumb lab fuck didn't hear them, so I banged on the window and shouted if he's deaf or something. He didn't hear the shout, but he did hear the bang, so he jumped, turned around and shouted at me to go fuck myself. But, as he did so, he spilled his fucking coffee over the fucking control panel, what grew out into power outbreak, and the bitch escaped. everything went dark, and then something hit me across the head. That's the last fucking thing I remember." Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Grin answered. "That power outbreak was one day ago." "What?" I shouted. "Alright, we don't have time for this. Bolt, can you move around?" Dark asked. "Yeah, probably." I sighed while painfully trying to stand up. "...right s...our ass...here...7HM...Luna...Sparkle...ash..." the walkie-talkie started to fade out. "What? you want to send 7HM to save somepony? Listen Dark, I can't hear you anymore, so from now on, only I am talking. Do not. Send them. In. I will get the three mares back safely." I said, hoping that they heard me. I heard some words in the static, but I couldn't make out what or who was talking. "You can't stop me. Don't worry, I'll make it." I said I stood up, grabbed my gun, and turned safety off. "Shit just got serious." "Is he crazy!?" Stomp shouted. Dark was silent for a moment, and then he shouted: "Bull!" "Yeah?" "Get back to the Entrance 1-4. We don't need you." he ordered. "Ya sure?" "Yeah, I am." "OK, You know where to find us." Stomp stared at Dark. "Is everyone here crazy!?" he shouted Dark stared at his supervisors, and silently exclaimed: "You don't know Bolt. Although he's a greenhorn, he had his fair share of a SCP encounters, and mark my words, when he says that he will get shit done, he will get shit done. I wouldn't worry about him. In your place, I would worry about the subjects." "Why?" Grin asked. "Did you hear what we locked in there? Pinkamena, 106, Changelings? He hates those Subjects. Plus, he is crazy, when it comes to guns. Doesn't matter if the thing was invented by ponies, humans, or aliens, if it's invented to kill, he can use it. And he will.. This won't be a game of a mouse and the cats you are normally used to. This will be the game of the Hunter, and the Predators...and only shall stand in the end." Seer coldly explained. Both Kitchen Sink ponies stared at him. "Why do you think so?" Stomp asked. "Because he was trained in the Everfree Forest." Seer grinned. I ran through the corridor, remembering the way to the Sector 1 control room. Along the way, I started hearing voices: "Well, well, what do we have here? I thought you were dead, pegasus." says Pinkamina. "Shit, Pinkamina!" I realized. "You remind me of one sweet mare I met back in Ponyville. She looked a lot like you, only she was of lighter color shades. And a little retarded." Pinkamina's voice echoed through the facility. "Shut up." I hissed to myself. "Well, but now I'm here, trapped by your fucking Foundation. You know, I heard when you said that I was faking it, and for a moment thought that my trick was uncovered. Luckily, the scientist was too full of himself to listen." she giggled. "Where the fuck are you?" I shouted. "In the control room, so don't even bother going there." she answered. "Fuck, what now?" I questioned myself. "Well, since everyone in Sector 1 can hear me, what about a contest, my dear Stalker?" asks Pinkamina. "What fucking contest?" I asked. "I will tell you where the sweet mares you are looking for are, but you will have to race all of us to get there." I could swear that she was smiling the whole time she was explaining the rules to me. "Fuck you, I will rather find them myself!" I shouted. "You can't pick no. I will tell anyway! They are all together in Sub-section 5!" "Changeling Hive? What the hay are they doing there?" I cringed. The moment she finished talking, I heard a strong buzzing sound coming from behind me. "Follow me, my brothers! We shall feast on pony love tonight!" I heard a voice of a Changeling. I turned around, and whispered to myself: "Not if I can help it." There were around twenty of them, every single one of them ready to destroy everything in their way. "There's the first one!" one of them shouted. I just grinned, and raised my gun. The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the whole corridor. The first half of the Changelings fell during the first five seconds, another six in the next three. The remaining ones were lucky to be in the back of the group, so they hightailed it the second I started to shoot. I checked the magazine of my rifle. I still had enough ammo, so I ran forward to the position of the Hive. "What the hay happened?" Rainbow Dash asked for the hundredth time that day. "I don't know Dash, but don't worry, they will probably send someone to help us." Twilight Sparkle answered. Right then, they heard a sound they couldn't describe. "What was that?" Princess Luna asked. "I don't know, but I don't wanna sit around and wait to find out! Let's get going!" Dash shouted. From a not far away group of boxes, a certain dangerous clone of Rainbow Dash was observing them while grinning wildly. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun." it said, before disappearing through the wall. My heartbeat was racing with the speed of my legs hitting the floor, as I ran towards the entrance to the Hive, as I stumbled upon someone similar lying on the floor. "Silver Soldier!" I shouted at the gray Earth pony. "Unghh..." he grumbled, as I approached him. I turned him from his belly on his back, and looked at him. "Oh shit." I sighed. He had multiple stab wounds on his chest. "...You... what the... hell... are you doing... here?..." He asked, pain radiating from his words. "I'm on a rescue mission, let's get you somewhere safe." I grabbed him, hung him over my shoulder, and ran for shelter. Fifteen minutes later we arrived at the Hive control center. By this time, Silver was already unconscious. "Fuck, don't die on me, man." I put him on a table, and grabbed a first aid kit hanging from the wall. I patched him up after ten minutes. Luckily the wounds were pretty fucking scary, but it wasn't so bad after checking him and cleaning him up. He woke up fifteen minutes later, while I was trying to get backup generator for the Hive control center going. "Where the hay am I? Last thing I remember is a dark corridor, and then..." he said before I interrupted him. "You were attacked by a SCP Subject, you are lucky to be alive." I explained upon entering the room. "You... Why did you save me?" Silver asked surprised. "As I said before, I give a fuck about ponies. And I need help." I said while checking his bandages. "What help can I be now? I can barely move." He argued. "I don't need you to go anywhere. Sit on this chair." I said while pointing at a chair next to the table. When he did so, I moved him to the camera control. "Have you ever worked with these?" I pointed at the TV screens. "I worked as a security guard in a mall once, so yeah, I know what to do." he answered confidently. "Alright, there are three mares in this Sub-section, probably together. I need you to find them while I look for them myself. If you find anything, tell me through this." I handed him a walkie-talkie I found in the storage while turning on the generator. "Alright, and what if any of those monsters find me?" he asked. "First, those cameras move on their own, so it won't be suspicious, and second, you will lock yourself inside and not let anyone in. Is that a big problem?" I replied. He was silent for a moment, and then answered: "Not at all." I smiled, and pat his shoulder. "Good boy." I ran through the entrance, and was greeted by Silver's voice. "Three changelings, three o'clock!" I turned left, and saw three buzzing beasts flying to my position. I lifted my gun, a shot them before they spotted me. "Thanks." I responded, and continued in the direction I was running. After three or four minutes, Silver's voice interrupted the silence once again. "I found them." "Where?" I asked while hiding from some Changelings in an old supply box. "According to the surveillance map they're on the second floor of the western side of the Hive." sounds of paper rustling were mixed with his answer. "And I'm in the eastern side, well isn't this just great?" I sighed. I jumped out of the box. The Changelings turned around just to see me shout at them. "Happy birthday, guys! Your present got so inpatient that it opened itself up!" I grinned at them while opening fire. As they all fell down, I heard a small giggle behind me. "Hey Boolt! How ya doin'?" a voice asked me. My self-confident grin faded away as I realized just who was behind me. And how utterly screwed I was. "So, are you going to run, or are going to be a no fun idiot like every second I get to kill?" the Keter class A subject behind me asked. "You... probably won't leave alone, will you?" I asked. "Nope." was the answer. "I thought so." I sighed as I ran away. SCP-106, otherwise known as Rainbow Spectra Dash watched me for a moment before saying: "Alright, that's enough for a head start- time for the hunt to begin." she smiled before flying after me. Category:SCP-CIM-F